Der Tod
by Grey Cho
Summary: Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dirindukannya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Levi duga. Dia tidak akan menolak kebahagiaan di depan matanya. Tidak setelah dia telah cukup merasakan getirnya kehidupan. [AU/AR]


Jemari seorang pemuda menyentuh beberapa tangkai bunga yang dia lewati, merasakan lembutnya kelopak bunga yang jarang sekali dia temukan. Pemuda itu adalah Levi Ackerman. Sudah dua minggu dia menjalani kehidupannya seperti ini. Pagi hari, dia akan sarapan bersama keluarganya dan pergi menghirup udara segar. Siang hari, dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan atau sekadar membaca ulang buku di ruang baca di rumahnya dan bermalas-malasan. Sore hari, dia akan menemani sang ibu berbelanja untuk makan malam. Tak jarang sang pemuda juga membantu ibunya memasak. Malam hari, dia akan duduk di atap dan memandang langit malam. Awalnya, Levi tidak mengetahui di mana dia berada saat ini. Dia mengenal dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak tahu lokasi yang dia pijak. Dia seperti kucing tersesat kala itu.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fic)

AR/AU

 **Der Tod**

 _Dua bola mata terbuka. Menampakkan warna gulita dengan pendar cahaya ketika bertumbu dengan sinar mentari. Dia berjengit sesaat sampai akhirnya bisa menahan silau yang merasuk ke retina. Levi, sang pemuda, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Sejauh dia memandang, yang terlihat adalah rumah-rumah yang berjajar. Dia bisa melihat pepohonan menjulang di antara beberapa rumah. Kali ini, sang pemuda mengarahkan mata ke depan dan tersentak saat melihat papan nama yang tergantung di dinding pagar._

" _Ackerman?" Sang pemuda bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Rumah siapa itu?_

 _Tepat ketika sang pemuda hendak membuka pintu pagar, pintu kediaman berlantai dua itu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang wanita. Tas di tangan sang wanita terjatuh. Levi menunjukkan reaksi terkejut yang nyaris sama. Dia tidak berkutik hingga beberapa lama. Dua pasang mata saling pandang dalam diam._

" _I-ibu …?"_

" _Levi?"_

 _Wanita itu menutup mulut. Matanya terlihat berair sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar menangis. Wajahnya menunjukkan sirat kesedihan, kerinduan, dan haru sekaligus. Selang tak berapa lama kemudian, yang Levi rasakan adalah dekapan sang wanita. Ibunya. Kuchel Ackerman. Levi merasa bingung. Bukankah ibunya sudah tiada? Tentu saja Levi tidak mungkin bertanya seperti itu pada wanita di depannya. Dia tidak mungkin memastikan hal itu walaupun ingin. Oleh karenanya, Levi memilih untuk mengikuti sang wanita masuk ke dalam kediaman tersebut dan diam._

 _Levi lantas menempati sebuah kamar kosong di sana. Kuchel berkata bahwa kamar itu memang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Itulah alasan kenapa Levi menemukan beberapa benda dan warna wallpaper yang dia sukai di sana. Menyingkirkan kebingungannya, Levi belajar untuk menerima keadaannya. Tak urung, sang pemuda merasa bahagia. Dia bisa berkumpul bersama sang ibu. Dia bisa makan makanan yang lezat. Dia bisa tinggal di rumah yang layak, bahkan indah. Dia tidak perlu melihat ibunya kelaparan. Dia tidak perlu melihat tubuh sang ibu yang bagai tulang dilapisi kulit semata. Apa ini halusinasi? Apa pun itu, Levi tidak peduli. Baginya, saat inilah yang terpenting._

Levi mulai membiasakan diri dengan sekitarnya. Dia mulai bisa berbaur dan bahkan mulai menjadi bagian dari penduduk di sana. Apa? Apa yang sudah dia lupakan? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin mencari tahu. Dia takut. Dia takut jika sesuatu yang hilang itu akan merenggut saat ini. Saat yang dia lewatkan bersama ibunya dengan bahagia.

Semilir angin yang menggelitik tengkuknya mau tak mau membuat Levi terpejam. Ketika membuka mata, hamparan dedaunan hijau, kelopak bunga warna-warni, dan tetesan embun membuatnya tersenyum. Entah kenapa pemandangan ini membuat dadanya bergejolak, terasa hangat luar biasa. Levi seolah tidak mengenal kepribadiannya saat ini. Dia jadi sering tersenyum seperti saat melihat punggung ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Dia bisa tertawa, misalnya saat melihat sang ibu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan hidangan di sendoknya dan berakhir dengan melahap sendok kosong. Apakah kepribadiannya berubah ataukah inilah kepribadian seorang Levi yang sesungguhnya? Lagi-lagi Levi tidak ingin mencari tahu. Jika kepribadian yang ini adalah kepribadiannya yang asli, apa gerangan yang membuatnya menjadi dingin? Kematian ibunya? Ibunya ada bersamanya sekarang. Bukankah itu berarti tidak ada lagi alasan sang pemuda untuk tidak bersikap lembut?

Sang pemuda meraih sehelai daun lebar dan menatapnya. Jika ini halusinasi, kenapa dia bisa merasakan tekstur daun tersebut dan merasa matanya menjadi segar? Jemari Levi lantas bergeser. Tepat ketika daun itu tak lagi menutupi pandangan di depan, bola mata sang pemuda menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri. Sosok berambut jingga sebahu yang kini tengah memandang lurus ke arahnya.

" _Heichou_?"

Disebut dengan embel-embel " _heichou_ " oleh seorang gadis di depannya membuat sang pemuda menunjukkan sirat getir.

"Petra."

Mulut sang pemuda terasa pahit ketika mengucapkan nama sang gadis. Ingatan ketika sang gadis ditemukan olehnya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa memenuhi benak Levi. Kenapa orang yang seharusnya mati bisa muncul di depannya? Levi menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Dia sudah bejanji pada dirinya untuk tidak mempertanyakan itu.

Sama seperti Kuchel, pandangan yang diberikan Petra merupakan perpaduan antara kerinduan, kesedihan, dan haru. Sang gadis seakan tidak menyangka bisa bertemu _heichou_ -nya di sini. Dua pemuda-pemudi akhirnya berbincang ria. Tidak ada obrolan tentang kematian, _titan_ , atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan ingatan Levi. Mereka hanya membicarakan betapa indahnya musim semi dan betapa indahnya langit yang menaungi mereka berdua saat ini. Pembicaraan yang membuat bola mata Petra membulat beberapa kali lantaran tidak percaya bahwa Levi yang dikenalnya bisa bicara tentang keindahan. Ya, Levi memang menyukai atau bahkan mengagungkan kebersihan. Namun, dia tidak pernah mengungkit keindahan. Melihat sisi baru dari sang pemuda mau tak mau membuat Petra banyak tersenyum.

Setelah bertemu dengan Petra, Levi bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya (yang dia tahu seharusnya sudah mati). Dia berpapasan dengan Farlan ketika mengunjungi sebuah toko. Pemuda berambut pirang itu rupanya tengah bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah toko kue. Sebagai hadiah pertemuan mereka, Farlan memberikan Levi sebungkus _canele_ dan teh. Mereka mengobrol sebentar lantaran sang pemilik toko, yang tak lain adalah ayah Farlan, menyuruh sang pemuda kembali ke dapur untuk memanggang kue. Levi pun bertemu dengan Auruo, bawahannya. Mantan bawahannya. Pria yang gemar menggerutu dan mengadopsi gerak-gerik Levi tampak tercengang melihat penampakan sang kapten.

"Anda …?" Auruo tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat sang bawahan, Levi lantas tersenyum kecil. Keduanya duduk di dekat sungai. Levi membagi _canele_ pemberian Farlan. Obrolan keduanya tidak jauh dari keseharian Auruo. Keseharian sang pria saat ini tidak jauh dari mengurus kebun. Auruo bilang, dia tidak memiliki kebun sebelumnya. Itulah sebabnya, dia ingin mempersiapkan kebun yang indah untuk orang tuanya saat mereka berdua datang kemari. Levi tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Auruo. Namun, sang pemuda tetap menganggukkan kepala sesekali.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan membuat Levi semakin bertanya-tanya dan berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan lebih banyak orang yang sejujurnya dia rindukan. Salah satunya, yakni Isabel. Apakah dia berkesempatan bertemu dengan sang gadis?

* * *

Hari ini, Levi memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Sang pemuda sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berjalan-jalan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Semuanya bermula ketika dia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda berwajah tampan yang tampak familiar untuknya. Mulanya, Levi tidak mengingat kapan dan di mana tepatnya dia pernah bertemu dengan sang pemuda.

 _Pemuda berambut hitam Ackerman melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kue buatan sang sahabat, Farlan, untuk diberikan pada Kuchel. Alat pembayaran yang digunakan di sini adalah uang, baik dalam bentuk koin atau lembaran. Mata uang negara manakah itu, Levi tidak tahu pasti. Terlalu fokus mencari toko sang sahabat membuat Levi tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di depannya. Keduanya lalu bertabrakan. Kantung belanja yang dipegang pemuda satunya terjatuh dan membuat isinya berceceran, membuat Levi lekas membantunya._

" _Maaf," sesal Levi._

 _Sang pemuda di depannya menelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena kurang memperhatikan jalan."_

 _Ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu, Levi terperangah. Dia merasa pernah melihat wajah pemuda di depannya. Memang benar ada banyak wajah yang tidak Levi kenal di sini. Namun, Levi yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan sang pemuda sebelumnya. Di mana?_

" _Levi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Farlan berjongkok di dekat Levi dan ikut mengumpulkan buah apel untuk dimasukkan ke kantung belanja milik sang pemuda._

 _Saat melihat Farlan, Levi teringat siapa sang pemuda di depannya. Mereka berdua pernah bertemu dalam wujud lain. Pemuda di depannya … adalah titan. Dia bertemu dengan titan itu dalam misi pertamanya sebagai anggota survey corps. Titan itu membunuh beberapa anggota lain dan pada akhirnya mati di tangan Farlan dan Isabel. Kenapa? Kenapa titan itu berwujud manusia saat ini? apakah Farlan mengingat pemuda itu sama sepertinya?_

" _Maafkan aku. Dia memang kikuk." Farlan meminta maaf pada sang pemuda._

 _Mendapati bahwa Farlan ternyata mengenal sang pemuda, satu jari telunjuk Levi terangkat._

" _Kalian saling mengenal?"_

 _Sang pemuda mengangguk kecil begitupun Farlan._

 _Farlan ikut menunjuk sang pemuda dengan ibu jarinya. "Dia salah satu pelanggan tokoku."_

Levi tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ingatannya jari kacau seperti ini. Apakah sang pemuda benar-benar _titan_ ataukah manusia? Kepalanya seolah terasa mau pecah jika memikirkan hal itu. Mencoba menenangkan diri, Levi memejamkan mata. Sampai akhirnya, kantuk merenggut kesadarannya.

Dalam mimpinya, Levi melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Erwin, dan Eren. Mereka memanggil nama sang pemuda Ackerman bergantian. Levi tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menunjukkan wajah ketakutan. Levi tidak mengerti kenapa Eren berteriak kencang di depannya dan menangis untuknya. Levi tidak mengerti kenapa Erwin harus berlari mengejarnya. Levi tidak mengerti kenapa pemandangan yang dilihatnya terakhir kali sebelum terbangun adalah warna merah pekat.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Levi menyentuh pelipisnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat seolah usai berlatih. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan rasa lengket akibat keringat, sang pemuda beranjak menuju bak mandi. Mandi dengan air panas rasanya pilihan paling pas, terutama di sore hari.

Kini, Levi kembali menjejakkan kaki di jalan yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Sang pemuda sengaja mengambil rute yang berbeda. Dia ingin mengunjungi peternakan di sebelah utara. Sang ibu hendak membuat kue dan membutuhkan susu. Levi rasa, dia bisa mendapatkan itu di peternakan. Tidak ada toko yang menjual susu di sekitar sini.

Samar, dari arah peternakan terdengar senandung merdu. Levi menyamankan pendengarannya sembari terus melangkah. Hangatnya senja, aroma rumput yang bercampur dengan kayu, dan suara indah adalah perpaduan yang menakjubkan. Levi merasa seperti berada di surga. Tunggu, surga itu apa? Levi belum pernah berada di tempat seperti itu.

"Ah, suara merdu ini dari arah sana." Levi mengikuti suara merdu tersebut.

Kaki sang pemuda menelusuri jalanan setapak yang membawanya ke sebuah peternakan. Di sana, di atas tumpukan jerami, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sembari menyenandungkan nada demi nada dengan syahdu. Levi bukan main kagetnya ketika mengetahui siapa sang pelantun nada tersebut.

"... Isabel?"

Suara merdu sang gadis terhenti seketika. Gadis bermata _zamrud_ menoleh dan tiba-tiba berseru lantang.

" _ANIKI_?!"

* * *

Semenjak bertemu Isabel, orang terakhir yang dia temui di sini, Levi berhenti mencari dan bertanya. Jauh di dalam hati, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa mereka yang dahulu menemaninya baik-baik saja dan semua kecemasannya terjawab sudah. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang pemuda berambut hitam mempertanyakan keadaan mereka. Jika salah satu di antara mereka bersedih, Levi tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Menyesal mungkin? Mungkin juga dia akan merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu.

Isabel adalah pemilik peternakan di sini. Isabel masih seperti Isabel yang pernah Levi kenal. Gadis bemata _zamrud_ itu masih ceria dan bertingkah sembrono. Petra pun tidak berubah. Gadis berambut jingga masih tetap selembut Petra yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Farlan masih tetap dengan sikap egois tapi baik hatinya.

Levi memulai hari-harinya dengan lebih berwarna. Di siang hari, dia akan mengunjungi kediaman setiap kenalannya. Dia akan datang ke kediaman Petra untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang sang gadis rawat. Jika diminta, Levi tidak keberatan ikut menyiram tanaman atau memberikan pupuk. Dia pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat gila kebersihan. Dirinya yang lama dan dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap menjadi seperti dulu. Dia ingin mengubah semuanya jika itu bisa membalikkan keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Maka kali ini, Levi sama sekali tidak merasa ragu untuk menyentuh tangan dengan tangan telanjang.

"Terima kasih, _Heichou_."

Pemuda itu sesungguhnya keberatan dengan " _heichou_ " yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Alih-alih melontarkan kalimat pedas seperti dirinya yang biasa, Levi justru mendaratkan jitakan kecil di puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Panggil saja aku 'Levi'."

Ketika sang pemuda pamit, Petra tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan " _heichou_ ".

"Sampai jumpa lagi, L-Levi."

Ketika bertemu Isabel, Levi lebih menjaga sikap. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa aneh jika berubah menjadi lebih baik di depan Isabel dan Farlan. Ketika mereka bertiga merencanakan suatu waktu untuk berkumpul, Levi selalu berusaha mengeluarkan komentar pedas setiap kali mendapati Isabel berbuat konyol atau melihat Farlan yang terkena hasil kecerobohannya. Namun, Levi seringkali gagal mempertahankan sisi lainnya. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap kepala Isabel.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Levi masih menggerakkan tangannya di antara helaian rambut sang gadis. "Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip denganmu. Dia berisik dan naif. Kalian berdua membuatku harus memijat pelipis berkali-kali."

Tanpa sadar, Levi meninju pelan bahu Farlan sembari menunjukkan cengiran kecil.

"Kau tahu, Farlan? Erwin sangat mirip denganmu. Pemikiran kalian sangat sulit ditebak. Tapi kurasa, kalian selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain."

Mereka bertiga lalu bersulang. Menyatukan tiga gelas berisi susu sapi asli dari peternakan Isabel dan menyantap panganan yang Farlan buat sendiri. Tidak ada nostalgia di antara mereka, seakan tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkit masa lalu. Seakan-akan masa yang Levi pernah lewati bersama mereka adalah kotak pandora.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Seorang wanita membungkuk di depan Levi. Sang pemuda baru saja menolong sang wanita yang terlihat kesulitan membawa tas belanjanya. Kini, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai yang tidak terlalu berbeda dari rumahnya sendiri. Nama keluarga yang dipampang di dinding pagar menarik perhatian sang pemuda.

"Yeager?"

" _Heichou!" Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berteriak kencang, bahkan terdengar seperti pekikan._

 _Levi merasa jaraknya dengan sang pemuda semakin jauh. Ketika mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pemuda bermata emerald di depannya, tarikan kuat semakin memaksa Levi untuk menjaga jarak._

Dari perkenalan singkatnya dengan sang wanita, Levi akhirnya tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah Carla. Ibu dari Eren. Wanita yang wajahnya setali tiga uang dengan sang bawahan menyuruh sang pemuda untuk mampir sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Carla perlihatkan pada sang pemuda sekaligus ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Eren?"

Tangan Levi melayang di udara. Secangkir kopi yang dia pegang tidak sampai ke mulutnya. Pertanyaan Carla membuatnya membatu dan tepojok. Bagaimana mungkin dia bercerita bahwa dia bisa mengenal Eren karena sang pemuda adalah setengah _titan_ dan merupakan senjata yang bisa digunakan? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan pada sang wanita bahwa dia menendang wajah anaknya dan bahkan menginjaknya? Carla pasti menendangnya jika tahu.

"Kami hanya saling kenal secara kebetulan."

Kebetulan apanya? Jelas-jelas mereka berdua saling kenal karena diikat dengan takdir yang sama! Levi bersyukur Carla tidak lagi bertanya apa pun. Sebagai gantinya, sang wanita menceritakan banyak hal tentang Eren.

"Dia itu keras kepala dan lebih mengandalkan otot. Namun, dia adalah anak yang baik."

Untuk satu hal, Levi setuju dengan sang wanita.

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu. Dia bocah yang bersemangat. Siapa pun yang melihatnya seolah menjadi ikut bersemangat. Dia pemuda yang baik."

* * *

Mimpi dan ingatan yang perlahan berkumpul membuat Levi semakin diliputi rasa ingin tahu. Di sisi lain, dia bisa menebak apa yang kini membuatnya merasa benar-benar penasaran. Sejalan dengan itu, sang pemuda menjalani hari-harinya dengan biasa. Dia belum memiliki keberanian untuk bercerita tentang ingatan yang mengganggunya. Dia belum memiliki tekad yang cukup bulat untuk berbagi (tentang perasaannya) dengan orang lain. Levi masih berusaha menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Isabel berdiri di atas tumpukan jerami dan bernyanyi untuknya. Di sisi kiri sang pemuda, Farlan turut mendengarkan. Suara jernih sang gadis mengoyak keheningan malam, membiarkan dua manusia yang berperan sebagai pendengar menyelami untaian nada yang begitu indah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Farlan dan Levi menoleh. Petra berdiri di luar pagar dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Aku mencarimu dan ibumu bilang kau ada di sini," ujar sang gadis. Tentu saja dialamatkan untuk Levi.

Isabel melompat turun dan bersalaman dengan Petra. Empat muda-mudi berbagi cerita. Obrolan seputar betapa dingin atau menyebalkannya Levi mendominasi. Sesekali, Petra menarik pipi sang pemuda. Sesekali, Isabel tertawa keras dan menepuk kencang punggung Levi. Sesekali, Farlan mengacak-acak rambut sang sahabat dan memberikan komentar betapa masih temperamentalnya dia.

Jika saja malam tidak pernah larut, tentu mereka akan senang hati berada di sana selama apa pun hanya untuk sekadar bercanda, berbincang, dan mengagumi langit malam. Sayangnya, mereka bisa merasakan kantuk dan lelah. Kantuk dan lelah akan menjemput siapa pun, membuat empat manusia itu beranjak dan kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Ada saatnya ketika mereka tidak yakin masih berjumpa di esok hari. Ada saatnya tangan mereka ragu untuk melambaikan tangan dan menyerukan "sampai jumpa". Namun, saat ini, esok hari adalah hal yang pasti dan itu artinya, mereka pasti bertemu kembali.

Sesampainya di rumah, Levi mendapati sang ibu telah tertidur pulas di sofa. Wanita itu pasti menanti kepulangannya dan hal itu tidak bisa membuat Levi tidak tersenyum senang. Sang pemuda meraih satu selimut. Diangkat olehnya tubuh wanita tersebut menuju kamar. Levi teringat masa-masa kecilnya yang harus dia lalui dengan asam-garam kehidupan. Dia hidup dengan ketakutan bahwa esok hari ibunya akan memejamkan mata tanpa bisa terbuka.

"Selamat tidur."

Levi merunduk dan mengecup singkat dahi sang ibu sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi benak Levi saat ini. Namun, Levi tahu apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Dia akan memastikan satu pertanyaan besar di otaknya.

* * *

Hari ini, Isabel dan Levi kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama di peternakan. Levi sering datang kemari untuk sekadar membeli susu sebagai persediaan atau untuk belajar cara memerah susu secara langsung. Lelah, keduanya membaringkan tubuh di atas rerumputan, memandang mentari yang tampak cukup besar di depan mereka.

"Hei, Isabel. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Isabel masih memejamkan mata dengan senyuman melekat di bibirnya. "Tentu saja, _Aniki_. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

 _Levi mencoba menyelamatkan Eren. Pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri dan nyaris menjadi makanan titan. Titan yang mengelilingi mereka terlalu banyak hingga Mikasa kewalahan, Armin tidak bisa menemukan taktik untuk melawan mereka atau menyelamatkan diri, dan dia sendiri dalam kondisi tedesak. Sang pemuda menarik tubuh Eren dan membawanya ke semak belukar._

" _Sial!"_

 _Sang pemuda menyadari bahwa persediaan gasnya telah habis. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear lagi. Tidak ada pepohonan di sini, hanya ada semak belukar. Mereka berdua terpojok. Sosok anggota yang lain terhalang tubuh titan yang menjulang dan amat banyak jumlahnya. Dia tidak bisa diam saja sampai bantuan datang. Sang pemuda keluar dari semak belukar. Pedangnya mengarah lurus ke wajah salah satu titan yang melihatnya._

 _Pemandangan yang kemudian Levi lihat adalah Eren yang telah sadarkan diri dan berteriak padanya dan Erwin yang berlari mengejarnya. Sang pemuda mengembuskan napas panjang. Gigi titan telah menyambutnya. Dia akan menjadi potongan daging sama seperti teman-temannya. Selanjutnya, yang Levi rasakan adalah rasa sakit luar biasa sebelum akhirnya dia terbangun di suatu tempat._

Levi merasa sedikit ragu. Namun, dia harus menanyakan hal itu atau pikiran-pikiran di benaknya akan terus mengusiknya.

"Kita ini … sudah mati, bukan?"

Kedua kelopak mata sang gadis terbuka seketika. Masih dalam posisi terbaring di rerumputan, kedua bola mata _zamrud_ melirik sang pemuda.

" _Fuh_! _Ahaha_! _Aniki_ memang hebat!"

Tawa sang gadis terhenti. Kali ini, wajahnya tampak sendu. Dia beranjak duduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Benar. Kita semua sudah mati. Biasanya, orang yang baru berada di sini akan melupakan bahwa dia sudah mati. Namun, beberapa di antaranya yang memiliki ingatan kuat tentang masa lalunya akan lekas menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mati. Ketika ingat bahwa aku mati karena dihabisi _titan_ , rasanya aku ingin kembali hidup. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang _Aniki_ lakukan di sana. Apakah _Aniki_ masih memasang wajah galak? Apakah _Aniki_ masih gila kebersihan? Semua pertanyaan itu nyaris membuatku gila. Aku tidak menerima kematianku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu ibumu secara tidak sengaja."

 _Isabel menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan jerami. Dia berguling ke sana-sini layaknya cacing kepanasan. Sesekali, dia akan mengacak rambutnya dan berteriak._

" _LEVI-ANIKI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG?"_

 _Sang gadis bermata zamrud lantas menghela napas panjang. Satu-satunya suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya hanyalah suara lenguhan sapi di peternakan._

" _Maaf. Apakah kau mengenal Levi?"_

 _Sang gadis mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita melihatnya dengan tatapan berharap. Wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah wanita yang terbilang cantik. Sekilas, wajahnya mengingatkan sang gadis pada sosok seseorang._

" _Maksudmu?"_

 _Sang wanita menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung._

" _Tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut nama 'Levi'. Aku memiliki anak bernama 'Levi'. Mungkin saja 'Levi' yang kau maksud adalah anakku."_

 _Isabel berdiri dan bebalik dalam sekejap mata. Dia memandang wajah sang wanita lekat-lekat._

" _Levi yang kukenal adalah seorang pemuda yang ekspresinya seperti ini." Isabel menirukan ekspresi Levi, lengkap dengan cara bicaranya._

 _Yakin bahwa 'Levi' yang keduanya maksud adalah orang yang sama, sang wanita tertawa kecil._

" _Kurasa, 'Levi' yang kau maksud adalah anakku. Wajah anak itu tidak pernah berubah rupanya."_

 _Wanita tersebut lalu mengenalkan diri sebagai "Kuchel Ackerman". Dia meraih tangan Isabel dan membawa sang gadis ke sisi peternakan._

" _Ceritakan tentang Levi padaku. Apa dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan?"_

 _Obrolan mereka pun belanjut. Semenjak hari itu, Kuchel dan Isabel seringkali betemu, baik secara sengaja maupun tidak. Jika bertemu, keduanya akan meluangkan waktu bersama dan kembali membahas topik mengenai sang pemuda. Rasanya membicarakan pemuda bertubuh kecil satu itu tidak akan ada habisnya._

Mata Isabel kembali terpejam. "Saat bertemu ibumu, aku merasa waktu berlalu sekejap mata. Aku mulai menerima kematianku."

Ada jeda. Levi tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Sampai kemudian, sang pemuda tersenyum kecil dengan mata menerawang entah ke mana.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi, ini surga?"

Isabel tersenyum.

"Semacam itu!"

Levi menatap Isabel dan langit jingga di atasnya. Rasanya dia merasa tenang. Rasanya dia merasa tidak perlu lagi ada hal yang ditakutkan. Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Dia mungkin merasa sedikit menyesal. Ada keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk tetap berjuang membantu manusia yang tersisa. Dia masih ingin mengalahkan _titan_. Dia masih ingin melihat wajah generasi di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kuterima selama hidupku bisa dibilang sebuah ketidakadilan. Ibuku harus tutup usia dengan kondisi memprihatinkan di depan mataku. Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dia berjuang melawan penyakitnya dengan tubuh yang kian kurus dari hari ke hari. Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana paman membawaku pergi dari rumah bobrok itu ke tempat yang tidak bisa dikatakan lebih baik. Sepanjang ingatanku, aku dikenalkannya pada dunia yang kejam, dunia yang keras. Dunia yang tidak cocok bagi manusia lemah. Aku hidup dengan menyakiti orang lain dan aku pun sering disakiti orang lain. Darah, teriakan, dan tangisan bukan lagi hal aneh bagiku. Aku bisa mengisi perut dengan menghajar orang lain dan mencuri. Aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan merampas milik orang lain. Apakah aku adalah sosok yang menyedihkan ataukah dunia ini yang sudah terlalu tua sehingga menyedihkan? Apakah aku korban di dunia ini ataukah aku salah satu sampah yang membuat dunia ini semakin busuk? Bahkan hingga aku mati, kurasa jawabannya tidak akan pernah bisa kuketahui. Namun, kali ini, aku merasa keadilan mendatangiku. Aku mati dan merasakan kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah makhluk egois yang mendambakan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri dan karenanya, kehidupan membuangku. Aku beruntung, aku dibenci kehidupan tapi disukai kematian …."

Levi menepuk celananya. Ketika berbalik, alis sang pemuda seketika terangkat. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang dia kenal berjajar rapi menghadapnya. Isabel ikut beranjak dan berbaur bersama mereka. Levi bertanya-tanya, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Namun, sang pemuda mendapatkan jawabannya tak berapa lama kemudian. Orang-orang yang Levi kenal berhambur dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi,Levi," seru Petra sembari mendekap sang pemuda dari sisi kiri.

"Kau bersama kami, _Aniki_!" Isabel mendekap Levi dari sisi kanan.

Kuchel ikut mendekap Levi dari depan. "Kau sudah berjuang keras selama ini. Beristirahatlah mulai sekarang."

Di belakang Levi, Farlan berdiri dan mengacak rambut hitam milik sang pemuda. "Mulai hari ini, ayo bermain bersama kami lagi!"

Di antara dekapan yang diterimanya, air mata sang pemuda meleleh. Akhirnya, dia bisa _pensiun_ dari kehidupan yang pelik itu. Akhirnya, dia bisa benar-benar bernapas lega. Akhirnya, beban yang ada di pundaknya terangkat. Akhirnya, rasa sakit di hatinya bisa enyah. Levi akan hidup di sini. Dia akan berbahagia di sini. Dia akan menemani Auruo dan menanam banyak tanaman. Dia akan menemani Isabel mengurus sapi-sapi itu. Dia akan belajar membuat kue bersama Farlan. Sampai suatu saat nanti, dia akan menyambut kedatangan Eren dan yang lain dengan pesta meriah. Dia akan menghidangkan kue buatannya sendiri, menunjukkan susu hasil perasnya sendiri, dan membagikan buah-buahan yang dia tanam dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat hidup, Levi menggunakan tangannya untuk mencuri, menyakiti, membunuh, dan melindungi. Oleh karena itu, biarkanlah pemuda yang sama menggunakan tangannya untuk merawat dan melindungi kali ini.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
